Some computer applications, such as productivity applications (e.g., digital spreadsheet applications, digital slide presentation application, digital word processing applications, and email applications) are based on the concept of a two-dimensional canvas upon which two-dimensional objects are displayed and manipulated. Such applications typically only support two axes for content (such as x and y axes, but no z axis).
Some three-dimensional models have been generated and manipulated in the two-dimensional canvas of such applications. Such modeling has allowed use of preset buttons that can be selected to position a generated model into particular preset orientations. Such modeling has also allowed views of the three-dimensional models to be included in operations with two-dimensional objects in the two-dimensional canvas, such as aligning, text wrapping, and moving forward and backward in a series of view overlay settings (such as moving one object behind another in a view, so that the object in front partially hides the object that is behind).